Pups & The Juvenile Delinquent
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A boy named Cameron Dalton arrives at Adventure Bay Elementary & quickly earns the ire of everyone with his bad behaviour. Why is he constantly acting up & how will the others deal with his antics?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE JUVENILE DELINQUENT **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday. School had just started & everyone was in class. To everyone's relief Miss Spearwood had been cleared to leave the hospital & was able to return to school. Everyone was pleasantly surprised since they thought she'd be in hospital longer than 1 week. As everyone prepared for class Miss Spearwood addressed everyone.

"Good morning everyone. It's good to be back. I'm glad that you all made it through last week even though your teacher Mr Wentworth didn't treat you well. Before we begin today's lesson we have a new student in our class & I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you a bit about himself" said Miss Spearwood as a boy with short black hair, tan skin & brown eyes wearing a skull & crossbones shirt, dark pants & black shoes walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Cameron Dalton. Learn that name well. I do whatever I want whenever I want. If you don't annoy me, I won't have any problems with you. That's all I have to say" said Cameron as he stared menacingly at everyone. As everyone sat wondering what to think Cameron sat down at his desk.

" _That Cameron kid sounds like a real jerk. Something about him makes me feel like he's a bully or a delinquent. I hope that's not the case, but I suppose we'll have to wait & see"_ thought Elias as everyone started doing their work. Cameron began making paper stars which he flicked at other kids. This quickly got Miss Spearwood's attention.

"Cameron can you stop annoying the other kids & do your work please?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"Obviously you didn't hear me before. I do what I want when I want" said Cameron.

"When you're in my class you follow my instructions. If you don't comply I'll give you detention" said Miss Spearwood.

Cameron got up, went over to Miss Spearwood & grabbed her by the collar.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. YOU'RE STARTING TO ANNOY ME. IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE & RENDER YOU PERMANENTLY PARALYSED. SHUT UP & LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Cameron.

Everyone went wide eyed & sat in silent shock. Nobody could believe the way Cameron was acting. Cameron then turned to everyone else.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. You don't want to mess with me. If you do, you'll be sorry" said Cameron.

"How dare you treat a teacher that way. You have no right to act like this" said Angel.

"Shut up pup. You can't tell me what to do" said Cameron.

"You don't talk to her like that. That's unacceptable" said Elias.

"What are you going to do about it punk? Do you want me to hurt you?" asked Cameron.

"No, I don't. I want you to stop being a jerk. It's bad enough that we had to deal with a bad substitute teacher last week. I don't want a repeat of it" said Elias.

"If you keep annoying me then I'll make this week hell for you & anyone else who dares to cross me" said Cameron.

"Whatever. I don't care what you think" said Elias.

"Well you should. I've got my eye on you" said Cameron as he sat down. Elias rolled his eyes & continued his work. Despite Cameron calling out to him & flicking paper stars at him Elias did everything he could to ignore Cameron as he knew Cameron was trying to get attention.

" _It's been less than an hour & already I despise Cameron. His behaviour is unacceptable. If he doesn't stop, he'll be digging himself a ditch we won't be able to climb out of"_ thought Elias as he ignored Cameron while doing his work. Soon class finished & everyone headed to their next lesson. Cameron hassled other kids by shoving past them & yelling at them. This quickly annoyed a lot of kids. Luckily for Elias & his friends Cameron wasn't in their class for 2ND period. At recess all the kids were playing in their little groups. Alex & his friends were playing tag. Cameron began to push them around.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex.

"What I want" said Cameron.

"You're being mean" said Julius.

"Leave us alone" said Justina.

"We don't want you pushing us around" said Precious' Owner.

"I don't care. You losers are worthless. If you continue to whine like babies, I'll bash your skulls in. You better watch your backs" said Cameron as he walked off & began hassling other kids. Throughout the entire recess break Cameron continued acting up much to the dismay of everyone else. During the next 2 periods & the class changes between them Cameron continued misbehaving whether it was yelling at others, flicking & throwing things at them, pushing past them in the hall or making threats of violence. He quickly started to get on everyone's nerves. At lunch Cameron began throwing food at other kids & stealing their lunches amongst other antics. Elias & his friends watched on in disgust.

"That Cameron kid is really starting to annoy me. He's done nothing all day but act up & treat other people badly" said Ace.

"I heard he yelled at 1 of the teachers & scared her so much she broke down in tears" said Carlos.

"He also slammed other kids into lockers in the halls during class changes" said Danny.

"I don't understand why he's acting like this. Sooner or later he'll get exactly what he deserves" said Elias.

"I'll say. It's only his 1ST day here & already he's made enemies with the whole school" said Katie.

"Next thing you know he'll make enemies of the whole town" said Kelly.

"If this is how he acts every day it's going to be a nightmare putting up with him" said Ryder.

Cameron's bad behaviour continued throughout lunch & into last period. Everyone did their best to try & ignore him. Once school finished Cameron pushed past everyone to leave. Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups.

"There's a new kid at school named Cameron & he's a major jerk. He's been acting up all day" said Angel.

"He's yelled at students & teachers, pushed past kids in the halls, slammed them into lockers & so on. It's only day 1 & already he's made himself public enemy #1" said Elias.

"I hope he doesn't stay at our school for long. I don't want someone like him at school" said Kelly.

"I'm sure sooner or later he'll end up having some sense knocked into him" said Chase.

"Just as long as he doesn't seriously hurt anyone I'd say it's just a case of attention seeking" said Marshall.

"If this is how he acts in 1 day I can only imagine how much worse it could get later" said Rocky.

"He better not come here & cause trouble. If he does, then he'll get in the worst trouble you can think of" said Rubble.

"Hopefully his bad behaviour only lasts for today" said Skye.

"I hope so too. What do you guys want to do?" asked Zuma.

"Let's go to the park. It's the perfect weather for it" said Ryder.

Everyone proceeded to go to the park. As they played together Cameron came by & tried to annoy them by throwing stones at them, yelling verbal abuse & pushing them around. Although everyone was annoyed with Cameron's behaviour they ignored him because they knew he just wanted their attention. Cameron left after a while leaving everyone to play in peace. A few hours later everyone went home.

"Hi guys. How was school?" asked Ella as Angel & Elias walked through the door.

"There was a new kid named Cameron who did nothing but cause trouble. He's quickly earned himself a bad reputation" said Angel.

"Oh boy that's not good. I thought having to deal with Mr Wentworth was troublesome, but this is just as bad" said Ethan.

"Miss Spearwood is back in school. That's probably the best thing about today. Hopefully Cameron's behaviour will be put under control if it doesn't stop" said Elias.

The evening went by uneventfully. As Elias went to bed he thought about what had happened that day.

" _Just when it seems that things at school will get better Cameron shows up & starts causing trouble everywhere. I dread to think what he might do or say as time goes by"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Fight

As the week went by Cameron's behaviour got worse. He continued to scream & yell at anyone who confronted him, pushed & shoved past people in the halls, threw food at everyone during lunch & so on. He also began vandalising school property, viciously attacking students & teachers & destroying school furniture. Despite all this no disciplinary action was taken mostly because everyone was terrified that Cameron would retaliate even worse. Things got so bad that the 6 main PAW Patrol pups had to come to school to try & get Cameron under control. On Friday Cameron's antics were at an all-time high. During the 1ST 2 periods he screamed & yelled at students & teachers, flicked & threw stationery at others & made threats. At recess he pushed Alex & his friends around & made threats of extreme violence towards them. During the next 2 periods he continued his earlier behaviour in addition to breaking a chair & desk & during class changes he pushed & shoved past others, vandalised lockers & slammed people against the walls. Everyone was already fed up with Cameron's behaviour, but the worst was yet to come. At lunch Elias & his friends discussed their anger at Cameron for his bad behaviour.

"I'm getting really fed up with Cameron's behaviour. It's made worse by the fact that nobody is disciplining him" said Ace.

"Considering how badly he's beaten some people up & the damage he's caused I would've thought someone would've done something by now" said Carlos.

"I wonder who his legal guardians are. They're obviously no better since he's basically getting away with all his antics" said Danny.

"Sooner or later he'll get a swift dose of karma. There's only so far he can go before someone steps up & draws the line at how bad his behaviour can be" said Elias.

"I bet he's probably been in juvenile detention before" said Katie.

"I don't doubt that. I wish we knew why he keeps acting like this" said Kelly.

"There has to be some reason he's doing this. I can't think of what it is just yet" said Ryder.

Cameron began throwing food at other people like he had done throughout the week. When Angel & the pups confronted him, things escalated quickly.

"That's enough Cameron. This behaviour needs to stop" said Angel.

"I hope you know that you're only making things harder on yourself" said Chase.

"The longer this continues the more trouble you'll be in later" said Marshall.

"It's not worth it. Only you can fix your errors" said Rocky.

"I know you can do the right thing. It's not that hard" said Rubble.

"Please try & be the best person you can be" said Skye.

"You'll be happier if you do the right thing" said Zuma.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY MONGRELS" yelled Cameron as he struck all the pups on their muzzles. Everyone gasped as the pups cried out in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING IN MY WAY" yelled Cameron.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" yelled Elias as he & his friends walked over.

"Enough is enough Cameron. We're all sick of your bad behaviour" said Ace.

"For too long you've gone unpunished. Someone needs to put you in your place" said Carlos.

"If you think you're being cool you're not" said Danny.

"How dare you hit animals like that. You have no right to treat them in such a cruel manner" said Elias.

"If nobody else will stop you we will" said Katie.

"Individually we might not be able to do much but together we can work as a group to stop you from going any further" said Kelly.

"At this rate you'll be in jail pretty soon" said Ryder.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO OR SAY. I'M FREE TO DO WHAT I WANT & NOBODY CAN STOP ME" said Cameron.

"We all can. As long as we all stand together we can all put a stop to your delinquency" said Elias.

"You don't scare me" said Cameron.

"Neither do you" said Elias.

"We'll see about that. Meet me out the front of school after lass class. I'll kill you" said Cameron as he walked off. Elias rolled his eyes as he & his friends sat back down & continued discussing what to do. When last period came around Elias signed off the roll call & went to John's office for his weekly counselling session.

"Good afternoon Elias. How has the last week been for you?" asked John.

"The weekend was great. I had lots of fun with Carlana, Everest & Jake. Unfortunately, just like how Mr Wentworth made class hell with his behaviour that new kid Cameron Dalton has made school hell with his antics. He actually challenged me to a fight after school" said Elias.

"Are you going to fight him?" asked John.

"No. I never wanted to fight him. That's what he wants not me. I'll only fight if it's the last resort should everything else fail" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do whatever you can to avoid confrontation. If you must fight, make sure to fight to the best of your ability" said John.

"I will. Hopefully it won't come to that though" said Elias.

The rest of the counselling session went by as normal. As school ended Angel & Elias walked towards the front doors of the school.

"I hope Cameron doesn't hurt you" said Angel.

"I'm not letting him get that chance. I'm only fighting him if nothing else works" said Elias.

Angel & Elias exited the school building. Elias tried to get on the bus, but Cameron spotted him & dragged him to the grassy area nearby.

"You're not going anywhere. I haven't kicked your ass yet" said Cameron.

"I don't want to fight. Leave me alone" said Elias as he tried to leave. No matter what he tried Cameron wouldn't let him leave. It became evident that fighting Cameron was the only option.

"Can we just start so I can get this over & done with?" asked Cameron.

"I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice" said Elias.

Everyone gathered round as Cameron & Elias began to fight. Cameron threw several punches at Elias. Elias did his best to avoid & block Cameron's strikes.

"You'll never win like that you little pansy" said Cameron.

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet" said Elias.

As Cameron & Elias fought everyone watched on hoping Elias would beat Cameron.

"Go Elias. Kick his ass" said Ace.

"Make him pay for everything he's done" said Carlos.

"You're our hero Elias. Take that punk down" said Danny.

"He'll be sorry he messed with you" said Katie.

"Yay Elias. You're making us proud" said Kelly.

"Be careful. Don't let him get the upper hand" said Ryder.

Cameron continued throwing punches & kicks at Elias. Elias did everything he could to avoid & block Cameron's strikes.

"This could go either way" said Angel.

"I hope Elias doesn't get hurt" said Chase.

"Me too. Cameron needs a taste of his own medicine" said Marshall.

"Soon he'll know that what goes around comes around" said Rocky.

"I'm glad that things haven't gone out of hand. This is a pretty clean fight" said Rubble.

"If all goes well Elias won't end up seriously hurt" said Skye.

"I don't know how long this fight will go but Elias is doing a great job defending himself" said Zuma.

As the fight continued Elias did everything to avoid & block every punch & kick Cameron threw at him. Soon Cameron became exhausted. Elias performed a leg sweep that knocked Cameron down. Before Cameron could react, Elias began punching & kicking him as hard as he could. Everyone cheered as Cameron became battered, bloody & bruised. After a few minutes of beating Cameron up Elias stopped.

"It didn't have to come to this. You brought this on yourself" said Elias as he got up & turned to leave. Cameron got up & pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. Everyone gasped as they watched Cameron advance on Elias.

"ELIAS LOOK OUT" cried Kelly.

Elias turned around & saw Cameron swing his pocket knife at him. Elias gasped & pushed Cameron's hand away in self-defence. Unfortunately, as he did so it resulted in the knife plunging through Cameron's heart. Cameron screamed in agony & pain as he pulled the knife out. Everyone gasped in horror as Cameron looked at the knife before dropping to the ground as blood pooled around him. Elias tried to feel a heartbeat on Cameron, but he didn't feel 1. Marshall got his medical gear & checked on Cameron. Unfortunately, he couldn't resuscitate him.

"There's nothing I can do. He's dead" said Marshall.

Everyone gasped as Elias dropped to his knees crying & screaming.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? IT'S ALL MY FAULT" screamed Elias as he buried his face in his hands & cried.

"No, it's not. You acted in self-defence. He tried to kill you. Cameron brought this on himself" said Angel.

"Angel's right. Don't blame yourself for this. You did what you had to do to avoid possibly being killed" said Kelly.

"None of us blame you for what happened. We know that you didn't want to fight & that you only did because nothing else worked. It's Cameron's own fault that he got himself killed" said Ryder.

Elias continued to cry as Cameron was taken to the morgue. Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups went to the Lookout. Carlana, Ella, Ethan & Jake were all called & informed of what had happened. Elias held Angel in his arms as he continued crying.

"It didn't have to be this way. I never wanted this to happen. This really sucks. I wish this whole incident hadn't ended up the way it did" said Elias as he continued to cry.

"It'll be OK Elias. You're not being held responsible for what happened" said Angel.

"I doubt that charges will be pressed against you. Even in the slim chance that happened there'd be enough evidence in your favour to acquit you on the grounds of self-defence" said Kelly.

"We've all got your back. We're here for you whenever you need us" said Ryder.

Elias gave everyone a hug. Carlana, Ella, Ethan & Jake soon arrived.

"Hi guys. We came as soon as we could" said Carlana.

"Elias I'm really sorry that this happened. Just remember that we all love you a lot. We're going to do everything we can to help support you through this" said Ella.

"I'm shocked. I never would've thought something like this would ever happen" said Ethan.

"Me either. It's something you'd never expect to hear about in a place like this" said Jake.

Everyone continued to comfort & console Elias. After he calmed down he went with Angel, Carlana & Jake to the ski resort for another weekend of respite.

"Hey guys. My condolences about what happened Elias" said Everest.

"It's been a crazy week. It's as traumatising as what Aaron did" said Angel.

"Just remember we're always here for you when you need us Elias" said Carlana.

"I know that technically it's not my fault, but I can't help feeling that I was responsible" said Elias.

"From what I heard Cameron made a bad choice. Things only turned out this way because he made the decision to go to extreme lengths. Cameron is the 1 in the wrong not you Elias. Never let yourself take the blame for what happened" said Jake.

Everyone spent the evening eating dinner & watching TV together. Elias prayed for forgiveness & asked God to have mercy on his soul as he prepared for bed.

" _This all feels like a nightmare. I wish that's what it was. I have mixed feelings about what happened. It's not going to be easy trying to move on from this. I must make sure I get the counselling & therapy I need to cope with this situation. It's the only way I can make peace with myself"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
